A Little Thing Called Love
by Obscure Serenity
Summary: ONESHOT. Naruto and Hinata have been friends for quite some time now. Since they worked at the same business corp for about three years, their friendship builds more into the relationshipy type. But what happens when...


**s****ummary:** Naruto and Hinata have been friends for quite some time now. Since they worked at the same business corporation for about three years, their friendship builds more into the relationship-y type. But what happens when one of them wants to take it to the next level?  
**major**** pairing: **NaruHina (slight SasuSaku ; heh, not even slight. It's like, a pinch)  
**inspiration: **this poem I read somewhere…  
**type: **alternate universe (some OOC-ness)  
**disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto ; Establishments / Brand-Name things / Etc. © Their respectful owners  
**A/N: **it's just 'cause this pairing is so cute!

* * *

– ● –

_**&** a little thing called __l__ove**…**_

_begins_

– ● –

♪_'__C__ause everytime we touch  
I get this __feeling  
And__ everytime we kiss  
I swear I can fly…_ **♫**

_'Yeah, yeah, I only _dream _of__ that second part.' _"Hello?" Hinata answers her Blackberry Pearl.

_"Hey, Hinata!" _Naruto happily greets.

"Hi, Naruto. How goes it?"

_"Everything's great! Say, I'm on my lunch break now. Want to go try out the new frenchie french restaurant?__ Don't worry; no ramen today.__"__ Naruto chuckles._

"Hehe, um, are you talking about that new french restaurant _'Chez Belle' _that just opened up on 43rd Street?"

_"Yeah, yeah, that one. The Teme got reservations for __it, but his _darling_ Sakura didn't want to go. So he passed the buck."_

"Sure, Naruto, I'll go with you. By the way, how is Sakura?"

_"Ehh, who knows, who cares? I got a date with an angel. So, I'll meet you at the restaurant? 'Kay, __bye__ Hinata!"_

"Heh, bye… Naruto." Hinata presses end and a slight blush crept upon her cheeks. The things he says to her only makes her swoon, ever since they first met at this very building.

Hyuuga Hinata is a 23 year-old woman, with dazzling lavender-ish colored eyes, and long, dark purple tresses that go just above her elbows. Her curvy petite figure stayed the same throughout her high school years, and her sweet smile is one of her best features. She's been friends with Sakura, Ino, and Tenten ever since her freshman year in high school, and they've never separated. They went to college together, got jobs together, and now they all work at the same building.

After she stands up, regains her posture and straightens her skirt, she starts to gather her files and place them in her briefcase. Then as she makes her way out of her office and into the elevator, she stumbles upon a pink-haired woman.

"A-ah, gomen nasai! Oh, hey, Sak. Love your heels." Hinata says casually, while smiling at her longtime friend.

"Thanks. Manolo Blahniks. Gift from Sasuke. So Hinata, what's up? You sure do look lively. Where are you headed off to?" Sakura asks curiously.

"Oh, Naruto and I are going to the new french restaurant. You know, the one where Sasuke had reservations for, but you didn't want to go so now we're the next best thing." Hinata ends her reply and heavily sighs.

"Well that's because he always gets to choose where we eat and I don't believe that 'males should dominate in the relationship' so he says, so since I have had enough I told him that we're going to that Masa restaurant and he said he didn't feel like spending over $200 and I was like 'so? I don't care' and he was like 'so, we're not going there. choose another place' and since he told me to choose another place I guess I struck gold with this cold-hearted bastard, but I still love him so I guess I can't argue with his smooth voice, sexy smile, large hands that get all touchy-feely when we're having _mind-blowing _sex—"

"Ah, S-Sakura! No need to go there. Just, um, walk away, and talk to someone else, o-okay? I'm already late. Bye!" Hinata starts to quicken her pace towards the elevator; her Prada heels clacking with every step.

"Uh, hey Hinata …? O-okay, I'll call you!" Sakura replies just before the elevator doors shut.

_'Whew, that was close. I expected that kinda thing from Ino, but Sakura? They're spending _way_ too much time together!__ I think Tenten is my favorite this month.__'_ Hinata thinks to herself as the elevator descends. Her stomach replies by growling, and she hopes that she isn't too late.

– ● –

In the building's parking garage, Hinata arrives to her silver Lexus, digging in her red Fendi handbag for her car keys. Unlocking the door, she swiftly opens it and shuts it gently. Checking her make-up, she swipes on a coat of barely noticeable lip shimmer. Unsatisfied with her slightly tangled tresses, she grabs a kanzashi from her glove compartment and ties her hair in messy bun; not too sloppy, but it passes for cute. The loose strands frame her beautiful face, showing off her defined bone structure. Then she starts her car, and almost immediately drives out of the lot.

– ● –

Hinata parallel parks along the curb and turns off the ignition. As she steps out, she grabs her purse and slides it onto her shoulder. Then she suddenly notices a familiar blonde spiky-haired man standing in the doorway of the French restaurant. She straightens her Jones New York business ensemble and walks gracefully towards him.

When she approached him, she reached up and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. When he turns around, he looks down at her; Hinata's height is about up to his chin. Naruto's gorgeous face greets her with a warm smile.

"Hey, angel." He speaks in a deep, masculine voice.

"H-hello." Hinata blushes at his nickname for her. _'Did he wait outside… just for me?'_

23 year-old Uzumaki Naruto is the business partner for Uchiha Sasuke in the corporation they all work in; Neji and Shikamaru coming next, of course. He has stunning cerulean eyes, spiky blonde hair, and a million-dollar smile. The whisker marks on his cheeks compliment his defined bone structure, which goes perfectly with his lean, muscular physique. His Hugo Boss pinstriped business suit hung loosely on his figure, but still showed how well-built he was.

"Well then, shall we?" He opens the door and motions for her to walk in, his Rolex watch glistening in the sun.

"Of c-course." She timidly replies. _'Well, I guess he did.'_

– ● –

As they walk into the restaurant, the savory smell of french cuisine overpowers their senses. It looked like the restaurant was booked. "Good thing we have reservations…" Hinata says under her breath.

"Tell me about it." Naruto quietly replies.

They walked up to the podium that a french waiter was currently occupying. "Hello, and welcome to Chez Belle. Do you have reservations?"

"Uh, yeah. Under the name Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto tells the man with the peculiar moustache.

"Ah, yes, yes. Céline, please show zem to zer table." A waitress saunters over to them.

"Right this way, please." The waitress leads them to a secluded booth, sporting a red velvety interior, also lined with gold lining. "Will a booth be okay? Sorry, we're very busy today." She places menus on each side of the table.

"This is good, thanks." Hinata sits on one side of the booth, and Naruto sits on the opposite side.

"What would you like to drink?" She takes out a pad and a pen.

"I would like a coke… if you have that?" Naruto answers.

"Sure," the waitress replies, "and for you madame?"

"Water, with a twist of lemon would be fine, thank you."

"Okay, I will come back with your drinks, and you can be ready to order whenever." She finishes with a smile and takes off.

"So, Hinata, how've you been? The business treating you right? Anything you unhappy with?" Naruto always tried his best to make his friends comfortable, especially Hinata.

"I've been fine, thank you. And everything else is fine, hehe. I'm very happy the way things are." Hinata sighs contemplatively. "But, I haven't gone shopping for awhile. Those shoes Sakura had on today were gorgeous! I wish I had someone to buy me things like that," now she was kind of thinking aloud, "Sasuke treats her so well sometimes. I swear, she doesn't even know how lucky she is…" She suddenly realizes that she isn't talking to one of her girlfriends. Gasping slightly, she tries to cover up her mistake. "I-I mean, um, uh… Hi! How are you, N-Naruto?"

Naruto was kind of dumbstruck for a second. Then he blinked a few times and answered her. "Hello …? I'm doing great, thanks. Actually, I kinda wanted to have lunch with you for a reason, Hinata."

"I'm listening." She replies sincerely.

_'I guess I'll do it sooner than I thought…' _Naruto felt the lump in his pocket, took out a box, and held it on his lap. "Well, you know that we have been friends for forever and a day, right?"

"Yes…" Hinata didn't know where he was going with this, because, well, she didn't want to get her hopes up too high.

"And I care deeply for you," He was slowly rising the box, "so, will you—"

"Here are your drinks, sorry I took so long." An imaginary cloud rolled over Naruto's head, and rain was pouring on him. Hinata looked as innocent as ever.

"Um, thank you." Hinata responds, obviously because Naruto was glowering at the waitress. "So, what were you gonna say, Naruto?"

"Ahh, nothing. It can wait 'til the end of our meal." He replies hesitantly.

"Okay." She says without a care, and then her face brightens up. "Um, I guess I'll order first. Actually, the special sounds good. I'll have that." She finishes and hands the waitress her menu.

"Wonderful choice. And for you, monsieur?"

"I'll have the same, thank you." He hands her then menu and she goes on her way.

– ● –

When Naruto was sure that Hinata was finished with her meal, he chooses this time as _the_ moment. "Um, Hinata?" He shyly says.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Uh, to resume the conversation we were having before, I was saying that I care deeply for you," he takes out the box, "Um, so…"

"C'mon, Naruto, you can say it. So…" Hinata tries to encourage him. _'Maybe he got me some shoes!'_

"So… will you be my girlfriend?" The box is clearly visible, and when he opens it, an alluring diamond ring with a silver band was perfectly placed in the slit.

Hinata was shocked by that certain statement, so she was dumbstruck, as he was before. _'Will you be my girlfriend… Will you be my girlfriend… Will you be my girlfriend…' _Those words echoed in her head for the longest time now.

"Say yes, child! Have his babies! Good luck in the honeymoooon!!" Some old lady, maybe in her 70's, yelled from a table not too far away from them.

Hinata got kinda freaked out by that lady now. But, back to business. "U-uh…" _'Just say something, dammit! I've waited too long for this moment!' _"Oh… of course I'll be your _girlfriend_, Naruto!" she put an emphasis on 'girlfriend' so the lady could clearly hear her.

"Damn! That's the third time this month! I gotta stop doing this…" The old lady shook her head with disgrace.

"R-really?! Well, that's great!" Naruto took out the ring and slowly placed it on her ring finger. "It's just a promise ring, but I only wanted to let everyone know that you're mine." He grins at her, showing perfectly aligned, white teeth.

"I love it! I only wish that I got you something, though…" Hinata replies with embarrassment.

"Don't worry!" He pulled out a matching silver band from his pocket. "I got one to match!" He begins to slide it on his finger…

"Wait!" Hinata exclaims and he halts. She reaches over and takes the band from him. "I want to do it." She smirks at him.

"With pleasure, _madame_." He gladly gives her his hand. She takes it and gently slips it on his ring finger. Before she pulls away, he grabs her hand, and ever so gently kisses it. Hinata still blushes, even though they're together now.

"It's so cute when you blush." Naruto softly tells her, and her face brightens up even more.

"Um, I hope I'm not interrupting, but, here's your bill." The waitress places a small bill holder on the table. "Thank you." Naruto replies, and she leaves.

"How much does it come to?" Hinata asks inquiringly. She grabbed her purse and the two were walking to the front of the restaurant.

"42.79." He replies while pulling out his wallet, and taking out a credit card.

"Naruto, you don't have to pay, I can pay for half like we used to do—"

"No, Hinata. That was _before_ you were mine." He smirks enigmatically at her while handing the cashier his credit card. "Now you _are_ mine, and now I pay for everything. Well, not everything. Well… whenever I'm around you, I pay. Okay?"

Hinata giggles at him. "Okay, Naruto."

"Good." After Naruto hears a 'Thank you sir, have a nice day', he tucks away his credit card, and wraps his arm around Hinata's waist. Hinata fought another blush, but the blush was dominant once again.

They step outside, and the time is about three p.m. They both stand silently for a minute; Hinata admiring her new ring, while Naruto gazes at her. _'Well, it's kinda better than shoes.' _"Hey, Naruto?"

"Hmm?" he replies lazily.

"I love you." Then her eyes widen. _'HOLY SHIT! I did _not _just say that!'_

"I love you, too, Hinata." There wasn't a trace of hesitation in his voice. "For a long time now, I've always loved you." He softly adds, and tenderly smiles at her.

"I-I think I'm gonna cry…" She covers her face in shame, showing off her glistening new ring.

"Now, don't do that." He embraces her, and she slowly returns the hug.

– ● –

_Three days later…_

_Time: 6:59 p.m._

_Location: Hilltop_

_Season: Summertime_

_Month: July _

_Currently: Watching sunset_

– ● –

"Hey Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Where did you get this ring?" She holds her hand up, still admiring the beauty.

"This place called Kay Jewelers."

"And out of curiosity—I'm not insulting your decision, by the way—why exactly did you choose that place, of all the places you could've chosen from?"

"Well because," Naruto lets go of her waist, turns to face her, cups her cheeks with his large hands, and pulls her closer to him. He bends down and whispers in her ear "every kiss begins with 'k'."

"Wait—(insert giggle here)—whaa?" She suddenly feels a pair of soft lips fall upon her own, and her body freezes. It takes a moment for her brain to register what's happening right now. Then, as if on reflex, she puts her arms around his shoulders until her hands can connect; she then places a hand on the back of his neck, and the other gently plays with his untamed blonde locks. Naruto then places a hand on her back, and his other hand lies around her waist.

Since Hinata was getting a little _too _excited in the passionate kiss, she was glad he chose to support her frame, or else she would've fallen back. The way he held her, how he loving he was; the way his tongue danced with hers sent chills up her spine. _'I'm in heaven…' _She thought. _'Nah, this is probably better.'_

– ● –

_**&** fin_

– ● –

* * *

**A/N:** Another cute little NaruHina oneshot! Gah, in the scene with the Mr. Frenchiewithweirdmoustache, I soo wanted to type in french sentences, since I'm currently in French for the third year. But, nah, it's all good (:  
I know, I know, if anyone's seen that Kay Jewelers commercial with the '_Every kiss begins with Kay_' then they know what I was talking about with the ring and stuff, lol.

Any questions? Comments? If so, then call 1-800-I-Think-I-Liked-This-Oneshot-So-Imma-Clicky-That-Review-Button-Now.


End file.
